Faraway
by ruikaze
Summary: She knows it was the wrong thing to do. He knows that something about her was bothering him. But he couldn't quite grasp what. R&R! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

She woke up feeling warm against his chest. Temari shuffled on the bed kicking the sheets that was covering her legs. She stood up, holding the wall for support since she wasn't quite awake yet. She scanned the room looking for her clothes as she tried to walk to the bathroom. A hand wrapped around her waist as the man who had his eyes still closed, held her back. He murmured something along the lines of, don't and stay. _Don't stay? _He was clearly not in sync with his brain since he held her tighter and pulled her back to bed.

"Temari." He mumbled, burying his face on the crook of her neck. She blinked, feeling his breath on her skin and his fixed heartbeat._ This is wrong. She wasn't supposed to do this. They weren't supposed to be like this. _

She tried to push him away, but to no avail. He just held her tighter, slowly opening his onyx eyes and looked at her. "Shikamaru." She groaned. "Let me go."

He sat up, quickly as soon as he heard those words. "Oh. You need to go to the bathroom?" He said, running a hand through his black smooth hair. _Why the hell does he have smooth hair and _I_ don't? _"There's a towel in my - "

"No. I need to go." She cut him off and sat up, rummaging through the mess, looking for her clothes. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This is wrong." She put on her black colored robe and red sash and grabbed her fan that was leaning near the bookshelves he has.

Confusion met his eyes and said, "W-what do you mean?" He stammered.

"This never happened." She said, venom in her voice. "I'm leaving. "

It took merely 1 minute for Shikamaru to realized what she meant by those words. He quickly put on his pants and followed her to the hallway, his hair still not intact. "Wait." He breathed. "Temari, wait!"

She turned around, glaring at him. "What?" She hissed.

Shikamaru wasn't quite sure what to answer her. Why did he even try to stop her? The reason, he did not know. He just looked at her, not thinking about anything, not blinking. Just looking at her.

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'll be leaving." She walked to the front door but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Goodbye, Shikamaru." And with that she left.

Frozen, he stood there blinking. _She was gone._ He wasn't quite sure what to think about that fact. Walking away from the door, he went straight to his bedroom, picking up the mess from last night. He sat down on his bed, after that and looked at the shougi board. That's the cause of what happened. His face reddened, as he saw flashbacks in his head from last night. Her breathing, moaning, and the way she called out his name. It was just... He shook his head violently trying to forget all the facts that had happened.

* * *

A month had passed after the incident and here he was, waiting for her in front of Konoha's gates. He's hands were on his pockets and his face was painted with his usual bored expression. As he saw a shadow at the horizon, his heart suddenly started thumping loudly, like it's trying to break apart his chest. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the figure. He was excited to see her again. To talk to her, to touch her and hold her against him. He sighed as he remembered her face and her smile. He had missed her badly.

He smiled as the figure approached closer but it turned into a frown when he realized that it was not Temari who was walking to him. The girl was petite and had short brown hair and dark eyes. She smiled at him and pulled out her hand. "I'm the new ambassador, Matsuri. Nice to meet you!" She grinned. This girl was definitely the opposite of Temari.

"Uh." He mumbled. "Where's Temari?"

"She told Gaara she wanted to quit being an ambassador." She shrugged. "Didn't tell him the reason why."

He somehow felt a tug in his chest. The fact that Temari wasn't coming back bothered him. The fact that he wasn't gonna see her again hurt him. Shikamaru somehow felt that he needed her.

* * *

"Shikamaru." Chouji called after him for the third time. "Are you even listening to me? Oi! Shikamaru!"

His head shot up. He was laying on the grass for quite a while now, thinking about things, thinking about _her_. "Oh. Chouji. When did you get here?"

"Like, 20 minutes ago. You're not acting like yourself these past few weeks." He looked concernedly at him. "Is something wrong?"

Shikamaru sighed. He had to tell someone about this somehow. It's eating him alive. "It's Temari."

"You love her don't you?"

His eyes widened as embarrassment found his face. "No – No. Not at all."

"Huh. I've know you for a long time Shikamaru." Chouji munched, eating 5 chips at a time. "Can't hide me the fact that you're in love with her."

"I'm not." He tried to explain. "It's just that, I feel weird I guess?"

"Why?"

"I don't see her anymore. I miss her." Shikamaru blushed even more. "Kinda."

"Exactly." Chouji walked away from a confused Shikamaru, eating the last bit of barbeque chips.

_Troublesome._

* * *

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled at the door. "C'mon. You haven't eaten for like, days – no weeks, now. What is wrong with you?"

Temari covered her ear with her pillow. She was eating. Well, if you considered water, eating. She didn't get out of bed either this week. "Go away." She mumbled. She really need to be alone right now. Since she's literally going crazy. Her brain was annoying her with thoughts about that incident. She doesn't really know why. But everytime she thinks about Shikamaru, she get's really pissed. The way he looked at her dumbfounded when she left. Stupid crybaby didn't run after her. Stupid Shikamaru didn't stop her. That lazy ass was much of a fucking coward to even fight for her. _Ugh. Fuck him. Why did I even fuck him? Argh. Stupid hormones._

Another knock echoed through her room.

"Kankuro, I said go the fuck AWAY!" She yelled once again, ready to kill his brother.

"Uhm." The voice behind the door said. "It's not Kankuro, Temari."

Temari swallowed. She knew where that voice came from. In fact, she had been longing to hear that voice again. To touch the owner. Because she misses him terribly. She slowly got up, walking towards her bedroom door. She opened it to reveal a dirty Shikamaru. She almost snickered at the expression he had on his face. He looked miserable.

"Temari. I need to talk to you." He breathed.

She inhaled trying to be calm herself. "What?"

"Temari. I'm sorry."

She choked. Was she actually alive right now? Shikamaru apologizing was just too hard to believe. Maybe she did die a long time ago. Maybe she die being too hydrated. Or for thinking too much her head exploded. She held out her hand to his face. And swiftly touched his cheeks so she would know that this was all real. He closed his eyes and breathed. She too inhaled a couple of times, controlling herself so she wouldn't jump him right then and there.

"Temari I – "

She cut him off. "Do you really need to say my name everytime you say a sentence?"

He smirked. "Maybe not." He paused for a minute. "Listen," He said. "I'm sorry, alright? For everything. I'm an idiot to even let you go. When you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop dreaming about you. I missed you Temari and I would do anything for you. Anything. I kept denying that I even have feelings for you." He paused again, taking a deep breath this time. "I love you, Sabaku no Temari. You've been faraway for far too long. And I want you to stay with me. I couldn't stand being apart from you. I'm not leaving you anymore, Temari so hold on to me and never let me go. Believe me, I love you."

Shikamaru kissed her gently as he wiped the tears that were running down on her cheeks. Temari broke the kiss to say, "I've loved you all along, Shikamaru."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is a quick oneshot.

I've based this one on a song called 'Faraway' by Nickelback. I love that song. LOL.

And like, when I found out it, I was like, OMFG! This is perfect for Shikatema. Took me like, 3? 4? effin hours to write. ...

Buuuut, here you go! Sorry if it's cheesy. And please excuse the wrong grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm merely a 14 year old kid who does not know her proper English.

Please review!


End file.
